Du Silence de la Nuit A la Pleine Lumière
by MacBethncis
Summary: Un grand titre pour un One Shot. Il vous reste à découvrir ce qui se passe de l'un à l'autre.


**Du Silence ****de la Nuit ... ****A la Pleine Lumière**

Une idée toute simple que je ne pouvais pas garder pour moi... Dites-moi si j'ai eu tort ou raison ?

L'histoire se situe dans la saison 3. Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis le texte au passé mais bien au présent. Tony et Gibbs sont si présent en nous et c'est comme un sentiment d'éternité de ne pas la situer dans le passé... Enfin voilà mon côté mystique qui ressort, Abby a finit par déteindre sur moi. Bonne lecture...

_« La maison est calme, j'avance dans le couloir sans faire de bruit. Je sais où je veux aller. J'écoute encore afin d'être sûr qu'ils dorment bien tous. Cette maison de la base de Guantanamo est assez grande pour que nous ayons chacun nos chambres. Aucune dispute cette fois, pourtant la voix de Kate résonne encore en moi, je le sais. Chacun a trouvé son compte sans problème. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous tellement fatigué qu'ils auraient pu dormir à terre. C'est une des rares enquêtes où Abby et Ducky ont dû nous accompagner sur place mais il le fallait. Cette cellule terroriste devait être démantelée sans tarder. Cette enquête a vraiment été très difficile, de nombreuses vies dépendaient de nous et ce fut un poids lourd à porter, heureusement nous l'avons porté ensemble et c'est bien pour ça que tout s'est bien déroulé. _

_Je suis presque à la porte de la chambre où dort l'homme qui m'a maintenu éveillé. J'ai essayé de suivre ma raison mais quand il s'agit d'Anthony DiNozzo, je ne contrôle plus rien._

_Cette enquête nous a donc ramené à Guam et je me souviens de cet iguane providentiel qui m'avait permis de le voir nu... Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, aujourd'hui il est avec moi et j'ai besoin de l'homme que j'aime... »_

Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs entre dans la chambre.

Anthony DiNozzo est allongé sur le ventre. Par cette chaleur, un simple drap recouvre le bas de son corps. Gibbs peut voir la courbe parfaite des muscles de son dos. Jethro aime tellement les parcourir de ses doigts ou avec sa langue. La peau de Tony est si douce et son odeur l'enivre toujours. Gibbs quitte un court instant ce corps qui fut sien à maintes reprises et s'aperçoit que la porte fenêtre est ouverte mais surtout qu'elle est protégée par un moustiquaire. Gibbs sait que ce n'est pas des moustiques que Tony se protège mais des iguanes. Un lui a apparemment suffit.

_« C'est une autre sorte d'iguane qui est dans la chambre cette fois.»_

Et sourire aux lèvres, Gibbs s'approche du lit, s'y assoit doucement et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de son bel Italien, puis sa main caresse son dos. Il entend enfin la voix de Tony :

**- Tu t'es trompé de chambre, Boss.**

**- Ah oui, **répond Gibbs, en embrassant encore une fois le dos de DiNozzo.

**- Tout compte fait non, tu es au bon endroit**, annonce Tony en se retournant.

La clarté de cette nuit de pleine lune, ré-haussée d'une multitude d'étoiles leur permet de se passer de lumière. Et grâce aux astres, Gibbs découvre une nouvelle nuance des yeux de Tony : un vert merveilleux avec des éclats de pierre de lune... Tout simplement envoutant.

**- Et pas d'iguane en vue.**

**- C'est une chose non négligeable,** répond Tony, en souriant.

**- Moi, j'ai aimé.**

**- Que ne ferais-tu pas pour me voir nu ?**

**- Effectivement, **et Gibbs attire le drap vers lui et dégage le corps de Tony entièrement nu.

Tony dort toujours ainsi et cette habitude amène souvent, même très souvent, Jethro a des étreintes car comment pourrait-il résister à cet homme, à son homme ? Même si tout compte fait Gibbs sait qu'aucun habit ne pourra jamais l'empêcher de faire l'amour à Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony se redresse et vient l'embrasser et automatiquement lui retire son t-shirt. Sur ce torse offert, Tony pose de petits baisers et remonte aussi dans le cou de son amant. Il peut aussi respirer l'odeur de bois incrustée dans le peau de son compagnon et s'en laisse enivrer. Jethro s'accroche alors à son Tony et ils basculent ensemble sur le lit. Les mains de Gibbs caressent son amant, il entrelace ses jambes aux siennes, et il parcourt de ses lèvres le corps de son homme.

**- On ne peut pas... pas ici. S'ils nous entendent !? **parvient à dire Tony au prix d'un énorme effort. Il doit le faire avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

**- Rien ne peut réveiller McGee, tu le sais pour lui avoir collé le visage à son bureau. Abby et Ducky sont au courant pour nous donc il n'y a pas à s'en faire et comme Ducky parle même en dormant, il n'y a pas de risque que ça le perturbe et heureusement pour nous, Ziva a choisi la chambre la plus éloignée.**

**- Tu y as vraiment bien réfléchi, **le taquine Tony, en souriant devant l'effet qu'il provoque chez son amant.

**- A ton avis.**

**- En silence ! Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir ?**

**- Chut !! J'ai envie de toi, Anthony. J'ai besoin de toi.**

**- Moi aussi, Jay.**

Tony prend alors la main de son amant et la place sur son sexe.

**- Je suis à toi.**

Et leurs mains s'enlacent et commencent leur mouvement de va et vient. Ensuite, Tony écarte les jambes et Gibbs se trouve à genoux entre. Tony exulte, il gémit le nom de Gibbs mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas très longtemps se contenir. Les premières caresses de Jay, qu'il attend avec impatience, provoquent toujours en lui une éruption de plaisir intense et immédiat. Alors il se redresse et capture les lèvres de son amant. Bientôt à genoux tous les deux, ils parcourent de leurs mains le corps de l'autre. Alors que Tony caresse la virilité de Jay, il se retourne. De dos, contre le corps de son amant, Tony prend les mains de Jay et les amènent sur sa sa poitrine et les doigts de Gibbs titillent les bouts de chaires brunes. Instinctivement, Tony se courbe et se cale parfaitement contre Gibbs et les mains de Jay descendent enfin. Après avoir glissées le long de son buste, les mains de Jethro se séparent. Une sur le sexe de Tony et l'autre lui caresse les fesses.

Anthony se mord les lèvres. Gibbs le devine et c'est encore plus excitant que tout. Son sexe le lui fait sentir et bientôt un doigt s'insinue dans l'intimité de Tony. Ce dernier se trouve submerger de plaisir et de désir. Il veut le partager avec Jay. Alors Tony se met à onduler, Jethro comprend son amant et un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier pour ensuite s'immobiliser et c'est Tony qui se met à bouger mettant à son tour Gibbs au supplice. Complètement happé par le plaisir, il pourrait prendre Tony sur le champ, le pénétrer et être enfin en lui. Tony le ressent également et dit :

**- Jay ! Jay !! Je ne tiendrais pas comme ça.**

**- Allonge-toi. Je viens te rejoindre.**

Tony se met sur le ventre. Gibbs s'apprête à quitter le lit pour chercher le lubrifiant quand Tony lui dit :

**- Sous l'oreiller.**

**- Tu avais... **

**- Oui, je t'attendais. Je t'espérais, comme toujours.**

Tout en glissant sa main sous l'oreiller pour prendre le tube, il embrasse Tony puis lui murmure à l'oreille :

**- Je t'espère depuis toujours.**

Gibbs se relève doucement en laissant de petits baisers sur le dos de Tony puis arrive sur les reins en feu de son amant. Là, Jay caresse la peau de Tony, descend le long des fesses mais continue sur les jambes. Arrivé au creux du genoux, il remonte doucement jusqu'aux cuisses et lui écarte alors encore un peu les jambes.

**- On va y aller doucement.**

**- Oui, si non tu imagines ! **

**- Je préfère pas. Détends toi.**

Et à nouveau, Gibbs insinue un doigt, cette fois recouvert de lubrifiant, dans l'intimité de Tony, suivit rapidement par un autre car Gibbs doit bien se l'avouer même la discipline des Marines ne l'aide pas quand il est en train de faire l'amour à Anthony.

Tony, quant à lui, se sent bruler de l'intérieur. Des vagues successives le traversent. Il ne veut plus qu'une chose : Jay en lui.

**- Prends moi. Maintenant.. Je n'en peux plus.**

Les doigts de Gibbs se retirent de l'antre chaud.

**- Détend toi. Respire.**

**- Je suis à toi. **

Et Jay pénètre Tony tout doucement puis un peu plus pour après se reculer afin de revenir plus profondément. Tony, les lèvres fermées, retient ses gémissements et ses cris. Une douleur le parcoure au départ mais très vite, elle perd de son intensité car rien n'est plus fort que l'amour que Jay lui donne. Et le plaisir prend sa place sans que Tony ait besoin de faire quoi que se soit. Gibbs aimerait tant prononcer le prénom de son amant mais il ne le peut. Le secret doit perdurer... Comme il aimerait que tout soit en pleine lumière.

Gibbs s'enfonce désormais complètement en Anthony. Il s'arrête un instant. Tony le sent en lui, c'est tout ce qu'il veut et le plaisir augmente encore à chaque pression sur sa prostate. Ce plaisir n'existe uniquement que par Jay. Personne ne lui donnera autant.

Jethro accroche sa main à celle d'Anthony. Au moment où il bloque son mouvement, Tony bouge légèrement et des spasmes parcourent Jay... Devoir se taire est un supplice. Puis naturellement leur complicité prend leur dessus, eux qui n'ont jamais eu besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Désormais, ils se partagent l'un l'autre... De 2 ils sont devenus 1.

La lune recouvre de sa clarté leurs corps enfin réunis. Jay sait qu'il ne tardera pas à jouir mais il ne veut pas le faire seul. En quittant Tony, ce dernier bascule la tête en arrière, heureusement qu'il sait que c'est pour mieux se retrouver dans un instant car son amant pense à lui avant tout. Aucune femme n'a fait cela pour lui. Toujours leur plaisir avant le sien. Il ne servait que d'instrument. Jay fait toute la différence. Tony se laisse faire quand son compagnon le met sur le coté pour se placer contre lui. Il lui écarte la jambe pour mettre la sienne, il revient à l'anneau de chair de Tony.

Une main sur la hanche de son compagnon, Jay va revenir, alors Anthony met sa main sur celle de Gibbs et ils entrelacent leurs doigts. De son autre main, Tony s'accroche au drap. Puis leurs mains quittent la hanche et arrivent sur le sexe douloureux d'Anthony. C'est seulement là que Jay le pénètre à nouveau : s'enfoncer en Tony, revenir et aller encore plus profondément, puis plus légèrement tandis que sa main va et vient sur le sexe de Tony.

DiNozzo s'agrippe encore plus fort en gardant toujours ses cris de plaisir dans son corps et Jay lui murmure :

**- Je t'aime, Anthony.. Mon Anthony. **

Et les mouvements de Jay s'accélèrent, il ne parvient plus à se retenir. Tony appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et de petits halètements se répercutent dans l'oreille de Jay et c'est encore plus excitant que des cris. Puis le souffle change et Tony prononce ce surnom qu'il n'a créé que pour lui. Et Jay, rempli d'extase, se libère. Tony sent la semence de Gibbs se perdre en lui.

**- Reste,** demande Anthony.

**- Je ne te laisse pas.**

Par cette promesse de Jay, Tony retire sa main et donc il ne reste que celle de Jay sur sa virilité. Et toujours en Tony, Jay lui prodigue des mouvements de va-et-vient puis une caresse sur son extrémité sensible. Pour revenir au va-et-vient et ensuite une nouvelle caresse. Tony finit par expirer dans un râle et il jouit dans la main de son amant.

**- Reste encore,** demande-t-il à nouveau.

Jethro embrasse l'épaule de Tony puis l'autre, tout en se retirant lentement retardant cette séparation.

Redevenus deux, Tony prend la taie d'un oreiller et essuie leur sperme.

L'un face à l'autre :

**- J'aime t'aimer en silence, dans la lumière de la lune... Pourtant comme j'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer en pleine lumière, **lui murmure Jay.

**- Moi aussi, Mon Amour, **répond Anthony avant de s'endormir.

**Lendemain Matin.**

Tony vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sait parfaitement où il est et qui est à ses côtés. Il adore se réveiller auprès de Jay mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour ça. Ils se sont endormis, ils n'auraient pas dû. Alors Tony caresse le visage de son amant tout en l'appelant pour le réveiller sans faire de bruit. Gibbs ouvre finalement les yeux :

**- On s'est endormi... **

**- Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà debout ? **lui demande Jethro.

**- Je ne sais...**

**- Debout la marmotte,** crie Abby tout sourire, en ouvrant la porte.

Par réflexe Tony rabat le drap sur Gibbs. Puis respire quand il voit qu'il s'agit d'Abby. La tension retombe et se change en fou rire. La gothique avait, grâce à Kate, tellement entendu parler du fameux iguane et du fait que Tony dormait nu qu'elle avait voulu le surprendre pour plaisanter mais là, elle découvrait pas un corps nu mais deux.

**- Drôle d'iguane que tu as là.**

Quand Gibbs passe la tête par dessus le drap, elle peut voir qu'il rougit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Gibbs rougir mais elle comprend parfaitement pourquoi. Qu'elle sache est une chose, qu'elle les voient ensemble en est une autre. Car même devant Ducky et elle, ils ne laissent jamais rien transparaitre, pourtant, elle est si heureuse pour eux. Quand accepteront-ils d'être heureux au grand jour ?

**- Je n'ai rien vu du tout. Je vais faire diversion pour que tu puisses sortir sans être vu, Gibbs. Vous avez cinq minutes.**

Et Abby sort de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y est entrée.

Les deux hommes s'habillent rapidement. Puis Gibbs, près de la porte, attend le signal d'Abby. Elle n'a pas dit ce que ce serait mais il comprendra, il en est sûr. Tony profite encore un peu de la présence de Jay auprès de lui avant qu'il ne redevienne Gibbs, le Boss et lui DiNozzo, son agent. Donc, il enlace Jay et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il est si bien. Comme il voudrait ne jamais le laisser passer cette porte et ils resteraient pour toujours dans cette chambre...

**- Je crois que personne ne nous a entendu alors !** ironise Tony pour tenter de détendre Gibbs.

**- Effectivement.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Abby. Elle est heureuse pour nous.**

**- Je sais,** répond Gibbs, en resserrant son étreinte.

**- Alors, tu me préfères sous la lumière de la lune ou en plein soleil ? **

**- C'est toi que j'aime, peut importe la lumière, **lui confie Gibbs sans se retourner car si non, il ne pourra jamais quitter cette chambre.

Ensuite un cri retentit, il vient du jardin. Tony et Gibbs entendent Ducky, Ziva et McGee sortir de la maison en courant : le signal d'Abby !

La maison étant vide, Gibbs et Tony quittent la chambre et arrivent dans le jardin. Abby, en plein milieu, désigne un iguane posté sur une pierre.

Tony et Gibbs ne peuvent que sourire face aux têtes de Ziva, Tim et Ducky. Aucun ne comprend la réaction de la jeune gothique. Ducky tourne finalement la tête vers Tony et Gibbs et hoche la tête, il vient de comprendre.

**- Cet iguane nous a sauvé,** murmure Gibbs.

**- Tu as raison, je vais peut-être changé d'avis à leur sujet.**

**Dans l'avion.**

Gibbs observe Abby et Tim. Ils donnent une interprétation aux nuages et s'amusent comme des enfants. Évidement avec leurs personnalités, certaines sont complètement différentes mais à d'autres elles deviennent complémentaires. Puis tout d'un coup tous le monde s'arrête afin d'écouter Ducky, cette fois aucun d'eux ne l'interrompra. Il parle à Ziva de son vol sur Air Force One et forcément de leur rencontre avec Kate. Chacun est alors submergé par des souvenirs et comme ils se le sont promis, en mémoire d'elle, ils se souviendront des moments heureux et pas de la fin.

Après ce retour vers le passé, Ducky redevient Ducky et le voilà en train de parler des différentes sortes de poisons imaginables et Ziva n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

Alors que Gibbs revient à Abby et McGee, il croise le regard de Tony qui se trouve face à lui et des images de la veille leur reviennent. C'est pourquoi Tony a évité de regarder Jay jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant il faut qu'il arrête sinon, il devra sauter de l'avion pour qu'on ne remarque pas ce qui se passe dans son pantalon. Il se doute déjà de ce qu'ils feront en rentrant. Il se demande seulement où ils feront l'amour car ils arrivent rarement jusqu'au lit... Et voilà, il est incapable de se détourner de Jay, d'eux ensemble. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose pour détourner son attention et vite car il ignore où se trouve les parachutes..

Et comme lors de leur retour de Guantanamo avec Paula Cassidy, Tony actionne la console de l'appareil afin d'être DiNozzo et pas Anthony, son Anthony. La télévision apparait donc derrière son panneau et il appuie sur le premier bouton qu'il voit. Par chance c'est celui qui met en route le juke box de la chaine hi-fi (2 become 1 de Jewel)

_« I watch u while you're sleeping  
Messy hair, chest bare  
Moonlight on your skin  
I wanna breathe u in  
In the silence words come easy  
I can tell u now  
just how simple it's been  
2 let u in_

_Don't move  
This mood is a painting  
We'll never find the same thing_

_Love, do not make a sound  
Melt into me now  
2 become 1_

_Love is so close 2 hurting  
With a shake we could wake  
From our own dreaming  
But we must make a vow_

_'Cause I have waited a lifetime  
Now is the right time_

_Love, do not make a sound  
Melt into me now  
2 become 1 ...»_

Ziva voyant DiNozzo jouer de la sorte en profite pour se défaire de l'histoire de Ducky. Elle a besoin d'une pause...

**- Il faut que tu compenses.**

**- Compenser quoi, Zeeva !?**

**- D'abord pas de Paula Cassidy dans les parages. **

**- Il ne s'est jamais rien passer entre Paula et moi. Et puis comment tu sais ?... Le Bleu, **dit Tony en se tournant vers McGee.

**- C'était avant que je promette de ne plus rien lui dire, je t'assure.**

**- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet,** reprend Ziva.** Tu dois surtout être déçu que l'avocate du Jag ait préféré Gibbs.**

**- L'avocate ?**

**- Comme si tu n'avais pas ... Aie !!!**

Et Ziva reçoit la tape derrière la tête qu'elle mérite.

_« Love, let's make time stand still  
Let this moment last until  
2 become 1_

_Like a bird owns its wings  
Like a song belongs 2 melody  
U belong 2 me_

_I fold your arms around me  
Let your flesh, your breath, your love  
surround me  
Oh, u feel like home_

_Love, do not make a sound  
Melt into me now  
2 become 1  
Love, let's make time stand still  
Let this moment last until  
2 become 1 »_

Le réflexe de Gibbs a existé car il a bien vu le regard de Tony se voiler. D'une part, parce qu'il va encore devoir jouer et mentir et d'autre part, parce qu'il a très bien remarqué combien cette femme était attirée par son compagnon. Tony ne pourra dès lors s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour Gibbs lui préfèrera une femme, lui qui a été marié quatre fois et qui a déjà été père. Et Gibbs comprend enfin : il l'aime tellement alors pourquoi continuer à se taire ?? Le silence d'hier soir était magique mais il veut vraiment l'aimer en plein jour. Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs se lève et embrasse Tony, qui d'abord surpris, laisse le bonheur qu'il attend depuis longtemps le submerger et leur baiser se fait passion.

Ziva et McGee en restent bouche bée. Tandis qu'Abby frappe Tim, comme l'aurait fait Gibbs, Ducky referme la bouche de Ziva et dit :

**- Content que ça arrive enfin. Ca commençait à faire long. C'est leur histoire mais on vous racontera tout, n'est-ce pas Abby ?**

Abby regarde le médecin légiste en lui souriant puis revient aux deux amants et annonce :

**- En pleine lumière, il n'y a que ça de vrai.**

**The end.**

Je ne me suis pas compliquée la vie. Une toute petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Voilà à quoi j'ai pensé pendant mon break... Au départ, je voulais d'abord mettre un nouveau chapitre de « Mon Amour » mais vu que ce one shot était prêt, je ne voulais plus attendre et enfin savoir ce que vous en pensiez...

Donc en partant, passez vous aussi du Silence à la Lumière en me laissant un message...


End file.
